


The Dragons Bath

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath, Bath Sex, F/M, Season 3, Sex, Unrequited Love, War, camped outside Yunkai, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Daenerys shares a bath with JorahSet Season 3 ep 8
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	The Dragons Bath

Daenerys was relaxed. That wasn’t something she felt all that often, but a hot bath tended to work. The water was too hot for most people but she was a dragon nothing was to hot. Missandei was tending to her hair whilst she soaked in the tub. Daenerys had grown quite fond of the girl, even considering her a friend. Well the closest thing she had too a friend. There was Jorah she supposed but he was her protecter and advisor more than a friend. Her mind turned to the events of the day. The Second Sons has been an unwelcome development, she had hoped to turn them but to there credit they wouldn’t turn on there employer. That was admirable she supposed, though surely faced against a force like the unsullied the sensible course of action was changing sides or at least deserting. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ser Jorah entered the tent. The knight stumbled when he saw her current state and immediately averted his gaze.

“What is it Ser Jorah?” She said slightly annoyed he was interrupting her bath.

“Forgive me Your Grace, if I had known you were bathing I would not have entered.” Jorah said.

“What’s on your mind Ser?” She asked again.

“I just came to give you a report Khaleesi.” He said, he still wasn’t looking at her.

“Than report.” She said.

“The camp has been solidified Khaleesi, I’ve placed extra guards around the perimeter and around your tent including Ser Barristan.” He said.

“Very good.” She said. “What about our enemy?”

“No movement.” He said. “We have several scouts watching there camps, they report nothing but heavy drinking and whoring.” That was all good news and yet he sounded worried.

“What’s the matter Ser, you sound worried.” She said.

“I fear for your safety.” He said, he was finally looking at her. 

“You fear they will try something?” She asked.

“I do.” He said, she caught his eyes dart from her eyes down to her breasts which were peaking out of the water. She rolled her eyes when he quickly averted his gaze once again. “They were too confident, as if they had something up there sleeve. I’d wager they will make an attempt on your life this night, I see no other way for them to win.”

“Then let them come.” She said. “I trust you, Ser Barristan and the unsullied to keep me safe.” His eyes kept roaming her. “How many men are outside my tent?”

“20.” He said. 

She turned to Missandei. “Have another 20 placed on guard.” The former slave bowed her head and left. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Slightly.” He said. “Though not entirely, for all we know they have already infiltrated the camp and could be disguising themselves as unsullied.”

“You think that likely?” She asked.

“I think it possible.” He argued.

She sighed. “Tell the guards no one is to enter.” Jorah slipped out of the tent, returning moments later.

“Perhaps it would be wise to have Ser Barristan in here.” He said.

“I trust you too keep me safe.” She said. Jorah nodded than started to pace the room. His stress was making it hard for her to relax. An idea popped into her head, he needed to relax. “When was the last time you had a bath Ser Jorah?” He looked at her quizzically.

“Astapor.” He said.

“That’s far too long.” She said, she sat up in the tub exposing her naked cleavage. “Come there’s room enough for two in here.” Jorah looked dumbstruck.

“Yo..your...your Grace?” He asked stumbling over his words.

“Come Ser the warm water will help calm her nerves.” She said, he looked unsure.

“You have your baths far to hot for me khaleesi.” He tried.

She laughed. “True but the waters cooled somewhat.” 

“I don’t know about this khaleesi.” He said. “What if someone were to walk in?”

“No one is permitted to enter.” She said. “This is a command Jorah, I can’t have my commanders dirty and stinking.” 

Jorah sighed. “Very well.” She watched him undress. Jorah was a large man with a warriors build, even in his prime he would not have been a handsome man. He was quite hairy, and his body was covered in scars. Despite all that she still felt desire pool in her core when she saw his manhood. It was larger than Drogo’s. Jorah steppes into the tub slowly as it was still quite hot, he settled himself down across from her. There was room for both of them but only just. Daenerys grabbed the sponge and lifted herself up settling down upon his lap, his manhood pressing into her ass. “Relax Ser.” She said, then she slowly brought the sponge up too his chest and began to wash away his filth. He made no movement as she washed him as if he was worried to overstep. She added several soaps and fragrances to the steaming water. “Your going to smell like a queen.” She teased.

“It won’t last long.” He said, she imagined him rolling in the mud so he wouldn’t smell of flowers. She shook her head at the image, men and there masculinity. Once she was satisfied he was clean she handed the sponge to him, even though Missandei had already washed her. Jorah hesitantly washed the sponge over her arms, his eyes on her breasts the entire time. Jorah finally found his courage taking her left breast into his hand. He soon took the other one into his grasp, giving them a squeeze and stimulating her nipples with his fingers. Jorah moves his mouth to her breast but paused before taking it in his mouth. He glanced up at her seeking permission and she nodded. She threw her head back and moaned as he took her left breast into his mouth, sucking on it and licking the nipple with his tongue. As he took her other breast into his jaws she slipped her hand between his legs and grasped his hardened cock. She stroked his cock as he buried his face in her cleavage, desire was building up within her. She needed him inside her. 

Jorah surprised her, taking her lips in a kiss. She granted his tongue access and they kissed passionately, Drogo had never kissed her like this. She had suspected Jorah’s feelings for sometime but she underestimated the strength of them. He kissed her as if they would never kiss again, and that may very well be the case she thought. But she would deal with consequences later, she was a queen and she would take what she wants. As they kissed she raised herself up and lowered herself down onto his manhood slowly. He moaned as there bodies joined, she gasped in both pleasure and pain. It had been so long since Drogo. She took a moment to get used to him inside her. When she was ready she slowly moved herself up and down his shaft, moaning into his mouth as they kiss. He nuzzled her neck as she rolled her hips, just as Doreah had taught her. Her pace quickened, pleasure shivered and raced through her taut, tired body. Their tongues tangled in a sloppy kiss as she rode him, his arms around her and his weary eyes wide and worshipful. Soon enough she was growling to his mouth, stars dancing behind her eyes as pleasure burst within her. 

Dany was caught by surprise when Jorah scooped her into his arms and left the tub. He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her. He climbed on top of her, giving her a kiss before he spread her legs and thrust back into her. Longing for the pleasure of release he fell into a quick, desperate rhythm. His strokes were harder and deeper, his manhood reaching the mouth of her womb with each powerful stroke. So overcome by pleasure Daenerys cried out as there skin slapped against each other. Pleasure once again rippled through her body and with a grunt he spilled within her. 

Jorah collapsed next to her as they both tried to get there breath. “If all my baths ended like that I would bathe more often.” He said, earning a giggle from her. “I don’t suppose you’d allow this to happen again?”

Before she could answer Barristan stormed in accompanied my Missandei and some unsullied. “Your Grace we heard screaming are you....” The old knight stopped when he saw them together. “Oh.” He said, a mix of embarrassment and disappointment etched on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back welcome.
> 
> Definitely interested in multiple chapters.


End file.
